


Confessions in the Hot Springs

by EmployeesOnly592



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs, Love, Sensuality, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmployeesOnly592/pseuds/EmployeesOnly592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story picks up at the end of Episode 100 <em>The Truth Behind the Nightmare: Battle in the Forest of Sorrow</em>. Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were under a spell which forced them to dream of their greatest fears and sorrows. A moth demon named Garamaru was planning to use their hopelessness to create new children and kill Inuyasha. Inuyasha broke everyone from the spell by reassuring their strength and, by result, saving them in their dreams. The moth demon is now dead and they are leaving the area.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the Hot Springs

Kagome’s eyes seemed to glisten as she opened her mouth to speak. Inuyasha felt a fleeting moment of comfort wash over him before he suddenly flushed red and looked to the ground. She slowly closed her mouth, holding back her words, and smiled.  
“What were you going to say, Kagome?” Inuyasha huffed.  
“Nothing.”  
“I know you had something to say.”  
“It was nothing.”  
“If you have anything to say just it already!”.  
He tried to look her in the eyes, but a wave of embarrassment made him turn away. “Thank you for saving us.”  
“That’s it?”  
“Yes. That's really all I have to say.”  
“Let's find somewhere to rest,” Sango suggested in an effort to dispel the growing awkwardness.  
“Yes,” added in Miroku, “that experience took a lot out of all of us. We need to find a village so we can rest for a few days.”

After walking for a few hours, the group comes upon a small village of farmers and scholars. The buildings are small and arranged in a semicircle around a temple, which is flanked by a large, impressive house. Each doorway and window is lined with sutras which clearly function as a weak, temporary fix to some sort of demon trouble. However, it isn't only the sutras that catch the group's attention. Every external wall, rooftop, and door cover is painted or dyed with elaborate images.

"It's beautiful," whispered Kagome.  
"I've heard of this village before," Miroku said with a snap of his fingers. "This is The Village of the Sun. Master mentioned it once. It's a place where those who are lost in thought come to find peace."

Miroku leaves the group to talk to the village priest while everyone else waits at the treeline. Inuyasha watched carefully as Kagome lowered herself to the ground and examined the cuts on her legs. His eyes followed the curve of her shoulders as she reached for her bag and bandaged herself. He wanted to ask if she was in any pain, but couldn't bring himself to say the words. It was obvious that she was hiding something, and he wanted to know what. His ears were burning from her thoughts alone. Eventually, Miroku returns with the priest and announces that everyone stay in his home.

“In exchange for this village's kindness, I will help the priest build a barrier to ward off some troublesome demons. However, we will have to wait a few days, because some of my companions will be cast out of the barrier,” explained Miroku.  
“You have demon friends?” gasped the priest. “I must caution you against entrusting your life to evil.”  
“Don’t worry. They would never hurt a human. They are completely harmless,” smiled Miroku as he and the priest looked to Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha. Shippo was coloring as Inuyasha and Kirara rested against a tree.  
“You see? Completely harmless.”  
“Alright” the priest sighed apprehensively.

When evening arrived, Miroku's group, the priest, and a few locals gathered in front of the house attached to the temple. Each person was greeted by a young woman with a deep bow. They were then guided to the dining area and served dinner. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha, and, in his mind, all of the conversation around them seemed to fade into the background. He stared straight ahead and focused on her scent. Though she was eating happily, she smelled of blood and worry. His concentration was only broken once Miroku and Sango began talking with a local potter named Akemi about the recent issues with a group of snake demons.

“They slither into the village at night and eat whatever they can find,” said Akemi. “It started with our livestock, but, as soon as the number of chickens and boar waned, they began eating children. We’ve lost over twenty. Now everyone stays in during the night. It is only a matter of time till they begin entering people’s homes. The sutras we post at our doors will ward them off only temporarily. Our town is not sacred, and we lack spiritual power. That is why we hired the priest. We built him this home and make sure he is fed and in exchange he has promised to build a barrier around the village and stay to maintain it.”  
“These poor villagers,” whispered Kagome.  
“Don’t sell yourselves short” smiled the priest as he joined the conversation. “What this village lacks in spirituality, it makes up for in intellect. I have never seen such efficient farming or such beautiful pottery.” The priest held up his rice bowl. It had a picture of the sun shining down into a man’s arm and spreading through his body. “You see, each piece is painted to reflect how nature is connected to the human spirit. ”  
“Those are very beautiful, Akemi,” said Sango.  
“Thank you.”  
“I’m getting tired of this worldly nonsense. I’m going for a walk,” grumbled Inuyasha as he stood and took his leave.  
“Don’t mind him,” Kagome assured the priest and potter. “He has had a long day and, though he won’t admit it, he is having a difficult time. All of us have been in dangerous situations, but today we each got very close to horrible deaths. There must be a a lot on his mind. He really is a nice guy, just a little rough around the edges.”  
“I'm sure,” replied Akemi.

Kagome excused herself and followed Inuyasha. Part of her was furious at his rudeness, but she was mostly concerned about how he felt. He seemed troubled at dinner, staring off into space. There was so much tension radiating from his body, that she was shocked he didn't snap sooner. When she found him, he was sitting on a rock to the side of a hot spring, dangling his foot in the warm water and staring mindlessly into the trees.

“You know, Inuyasha, what you just did back there was very rude” said Kagome as she sat down beside him. “The priest has invited you into his home because he is scared. He provided you with a wonderful meal and--”  
“I've had enough talk of death for today,” whispered Inuyasha. "We need to rest, and all they ever do is talk about who's dying and what demon is to blame."  
“Oh.”  
“Keh. If they would just shut their mouths for a minute, they would figure out that taking of the demon bastards is simple. There are more important things to worry about anyway. They have a priest and are getting a barrier soon.”  
“Inuyasha?”  
"What is it now?"  
"Again, thank you for saving us."  
"It was nothing, nothing at all. I could have killed those stupid demons at any time. I just wanted them to squirm a little first."  
"I see."  
"Say... Kagome?"  
"Yes, Inuyasha?"  
“I was just wondering... What were you dreaming about while you were under Garamaru’s spell?”

(Kagome’s dream in the actual episode was lackluster.)

“Well... I was dreaming about you and what would happen if you became a full demon.”

Inuyasha’s cheeks instinctively flushed, and he turned away with a huff. His arms were folded angrily across his chest, but his ears twitched with anticipation.

“You know, we may be fighting demons and sleeping in fields, but I couldn't be happier.”  
“Kagome?”  
“I like being in this world with you, Inuyasha. I love my family and school, but I know that I need to be here with you and the others. Life is difficult in this time, and I care too much to abandon you all. It’s not safe, but this is where I need to be. I know you feel the same way. So when I think about how becoming a demon will change you, that is my worst fear. Nothing would be worse than to see you lose yourself. That is why I dreamt about that.”  
“Kagome?”  
“Yes, Inuyasha?”  
“I... Uh...”  
“Yes, Inuyasha?”  
“Garamaru was planning to let the moths sprout from your souls kill me. I would have let them.”  
“Why would you say such a thing?”  
“We are after Naraku because of what he did to Sango’s brother and Miroku’s hand. I care deeply for Kikyo and want to avenge her death. But, I do not want to do that unless you will be waiting for me.”  
“I see.”  
“Your soul would have been a part of that moth demon and I could never break it. Even if I tried, none of it would be worth it because you would be lost no matter what.”  
“I don’t want that. Even if something happens to me. Even if I don’t make it, I want you to kill Naraku because that is what you need to do. I will help you. But if I can’t fight by your side, you need to finish what you started. Kikyo deserves that. Miroku deserves that. Everyone Naraku has ever hurt deserves that.”  
“Kagome... I will do as you ask. But you must understand that if the person you love most in the world dies, any fight is difficult.”  
Kagome blushed. “Inuyasha? What did you just say?”  
The red in Inuyasha’s cheeks spread across his nose. “I, uh...”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you, Kagome.”  
“I love you, too,” Kagome whispered as her whole face flushed and she looked into the water.

(This is the part where the sexy stuff happens. The goal is not to pour out a bunch of smut. I'll save that for another day. This is about an intimate moment. Well, as intimate as a 15-year-old girl and an ancient half dog demon can be. None of this is normal. It’s technically your fault for reading it.)

Inuyasha slipped of the top of his red kimono and wrapped it around his sword.  
“What are you doing?” asked Kagome as more red shot across her cheeks.  
“I’m going to soak. You can join me if you’d like.”  
“Eh?”  
Inuyasha smiled as he slipped off his white nagajuban top. Kagome stood up and walked into the trees. As she began to undress, she heard Inuyasha slide into the water. Though the silence was comfortable, Kagome felt the need to say something. She kept opening her mouth, but her mind was blank. Her and Inuyasha had finally said what they had been thinking for months, so there wasn’t much left to add.  
Kagome walked from the trees holding her clothes in front of her waist with one hand and covering her breasts with the other. Inuyasha was leaning against a rock in the water. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed.  
“I’ve never seen you look so comfortable,” said Kagome.  
Inuyasha smiled silently.  
“I’ll join you then,” Kagome mumbled nervously as she rested her clothes on a rock and slide into the warm water. “It’s nice.”  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and held out a hand to Kagome.“Come sit with me. You are all the way over there.”  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha’s hand and came to rest beside him. She could feel their legs and hips touching.  
“Would it be strange to say that I feel comfortable with you like this?” asked Inuyasha.  
“No.”  
“Good. I... Uh... I remember what you looked like at the sage’s house.”  
“Yeah. I think everyone does.”  
“I could feel you lie on the floor behind me.”  
Kagome blushed and she debated whether or not to jump out and run back to the house.  
“Don’t be embarrassed. I wanted to look at you longer, I just knew that it wasn’t the right time”

He put his arm around her, bringing her head to rest against his shoulder. The tip of his claws pressed lightly against the top of her breast. His cheeks were a light shade of pink, but his body seemed entirely at ease. He closed his eyes and rested his head on top of her’s, taking in her calm, tantalizing scent 


End file.
